Late Night Studying
by deathlyhallows95
Summary: Why can't Lily focus on her paper? Rated M for language and mature content
I surprised myself with this one, I wasn't sure what would come of it but I think it turned out pretty well!
I only own the plot, everything you recognize to JK Rowling!

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Late Night Studying_

I yawned as I picked up my mug of coffee, sipping it I picked up a book to make sure I had the right idea for my charms essay. I find that I always do my best work at night time, the sentences flow from my fingers. I am known to sleep till noon.

I enjoy sitting in the Heads Common Room, it isn't cramped like my room. And I love to have my things spread out, the fire place is a nice bonus. Once 11 pm rolls around I know that James will stay in his room, which means the bra comes off and the short shorts come on with one of my many tank tops. I bring a blanket from home down with me, it's perfect.

Tonight I'm having trouble focusing, my mind keeps wondering the boy upstairs with unruly black hair. Or rather, a man. I stare into the fire, thinking how much has changed in just a few short months. James proved to me that he is not some immature kid who tries his hardest to push people's buttons. He's proved time and time again that he someone that I can count on, who I can laugh with, and even have a thoughtful conversation with.

I get up and start pacing, I even take my hair out of my braid. Curls falling past my shoulders. Lately he has been causing me to second guess everything. He admitted in a drunken conversation a few nights that he still cares for me, that he is happy with our friendship. Not much was said after as he ended up puking all over my socks.

Did he mean that cares for me strictly as a friend? Or as more? I shake my head and face the fire. What about me? How do I feel? Hell, I know how I feel. I just don't think I should act on it, I would look like the biggest fool out there. I spent years criticizing James, that he couldn't possibly know what love is, turning him down every time he asked me out.

How can I be friends with someone who I care so much for? James is the person who always gets me to smile even on the darkest days. The day my parents died he never left my side, through the heart ache he was able to help me through it. I start pacing again, how has he become so important?

I can't even get my work done because of his stupid, gorgeous face!

His body is a whole other story. I have seen my fair share of good looking men with amazing bodies, but none of them put me in such duress than James' did. I ran into him getting out of the shower one night near the beginning of the year. Right as our friendship had really started. He had forgotten to lock my door, and was standing there in a towel. I had completely forgotten that I had to pee, forgotten then I should have moved my legs to get out of there. But instead I stood there, my eyes never looking at his face. Until he cleared his throat, which made my face go read and I got out there are quickly as possible.

I think we were both embarrassed by the encounter so it was never talked about. What did start happening was me fantasizing about him when I got off. Started as lust, ended in loving him. Shit. Bloody fucking hell. Love? Oh God, I love him.

"Hey, Lily?" said a male voice behind me.

I stop, and turn around slowly to the stairs. And there he is, standing there in only his damn boxers. I love this bloody prat who looks better than any human should after waking up. His hair is its usual mess, but better because it really is a mess.

God help me, "Wha- Yes?" I say.

He's looking at me, he's never come down before. He's never seen me in these pajamas. Too short shorts, tank top, no bra. Shit.

He still hasn't answered me, "James?"

"What are you doing?" He asks, coming closer.

My heart is racing, I can't focus on anything but how much I want him. I take a deep breath before walking to the table to where James now stands.

"Homework." I say, waving my hand over papers with my writing scrawled on them.

"You were pacing with a frown on your face, mumbling. Didn't look like homework." He raises an eyebrow at me.

"I was just thinking," I tell him, folding my arms in front of me. Wanting to hide my chest, but instead just showed them off more. Curse big boobs.

I hear James take in a deep breath. He didn't let it out for a while.

"Umm, Lil. Do you, uh, want to cover up?" He asks, gesturing to my chest.

This makes me bold, "What? Something wrong James?" I say, moving my arms so my chest showed just a bit more.

"No. Yes. No." He takes a few breaths, "Maybe."

"Well which is it?" I drop my arms, my breasts bouncing a little. I walk around the table, now beside James I put my hands on my hips with my shoulders back. I don't know what's controlling me.

James looks me in my eyes before dropping them. He quickly looks at me, then back at my eyes. He closes the gap, putting his hands right above mine.

"Lily," James whispered in my ear. His lips brushing me ear gave me shivers, I felt my nipples harden a little at the sensation. I half hoped he wouldn't notice, the other half hoping he would. "Lily, what are you doing?" He's gripping my sides harder now, I'm leaning into him.

My head is dizzy, I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what's come over me. Yes I do. I can't pretend any longer.

"I think you know," I barely get the words out of my mouth before his lips are on mine. I can still taste his toothpaste.

I bring my arms around his neck, pushing myself into him. He knows for sure that my nipples are hard, pressing against his chest. I can't believe that I'm here kissing James freaking Potter, in my skimpy ass pajamas. I deepen the kiss, and run my hands down his back. At the band of his boxers I skimmed it to the front, putting two fingers under the band I pulled him closer me.

His hands are under my shirt, one is going toward my breast. I feel him hesitate before taking it in his hand, running his thumb over my nipple. I move my hand to go down his boxers but he stops me.

"Lily, we don't have to do anything." He say, removing his hands from my skin.

I whimper, "What if I don't want to?" I tell him while I take his hands, moving them back under my shirt. "What if it's exactly what I want?" I bring them closer to my chest, James letting me as I make both of his hands cup my breasts. "Trust me, I've been wanting this for a while." I confess before kissing him, not wanting to hear his response in words.

He kisses me holding nothing back, and his hands went down my back to my butt. He picked me up and held me against his growing member. Enjoying my position I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, grinding into him. He pulled away to kiss my jawline, making his way up to my ear and down my neck. Biting my skin every so often making me gasp each time.

James starts to walk, and then he's making his way upstairs. He's back to kissing me, stealing my lips as he moves a hand to my hair. Soon it is tangled in the mess that I let out not tem minutes prior. Without words spoken he brings us into his room.

He sits down so that I'm now straddling him. We're kissing again, the passion and want is obvious as we touch each other where ever we can. I push his shoulders back, I look down at him as he stares back at me with eyes so dark I can't see the usual green flecks in his hazel eyes.

Still feeling bold, I grip the bottom of my shirt and lift. Before I know it, I'm sitting there topless with James pressing against me. I try to lean down but James stops me.

"Wait," James says, "You're so bloody beautiful." His hands run the length of my body, stopping to tease my breasts making me squirm on top of him.

He brings his arms around me kissing me, and then he's on top of me. We moved farther up the bed so I'm lying under James, my legs separated by on of James's. He moves to kiss my collarbone, then nips at it making me jerk toward his mouth. He makes his way to my breasts, kissing around it before taking my nipple in his mouth.

I gasped at his warm mouth, making a noise as he lightly bites my nipple. Rolling his tongue around it, it drives me crazy. While his mouth was on one breast, his hand was on the other. Both causing me a different wave of pleasure. I never knew how sensitive my breasts were.

All too soon James moves away, causing me to whimper at the loss of contact. But he's back, leaving a trail of kisses and bites down my stomach to my hips. He looks up at me quickly before leaning down and kissing me right through my shorts. I gasped at the sensation of him teasing me through the fabric with his mouth. His hands are holding my waist making me squirm less against his mouth.

"James," I say, wanting him to take my damn shorts off.

"What is it Lily?" James asks in a patronizing way, teasing me even more by putting his tongue against my clit and flicking it.

"Just take the damned things off!" I can't help saying.

I see him smirk before he moves to follow my request. He doesn't wait before going down on me, my hips bucked and I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my lips. I felt him smile against me as he continued to pleasure me.

He was driving me nuts and I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed his face and pulled him up to my lips. I tasted myself as we kiss, not caring. I just wanted to feel him inside me. I grabbed his boxers and pulled down, I felt the pressure of his member as it was freed from the fabric.

He kicked them off, and positioned himself over me.

"You're sure?" James asks me, knowing this is my first time. Not knowing how much I've wanted this and how much I just need him inside me.

"Of course," I answer as I move so I can feel him against me.

He pushes in slowly, I'm surprised by how the dull pain is. Marlene told me that it hurt her so bad she cried. In just a few seconds the uncomfortable feeling is gone and I'm grinding my hips into James's, matching his pace.

Suddenly it's not enough, I need him to go faster, harder. I tell him this, and he does it. My legs are wrapped around his waist, my toes are curled so hard that I can't uncurl them. I feel myself start to reach the edge, the heat in the pit of my stomach growing.

"James. Oh James!" I sigh, I can feel it coming now. "James, I'm coming," I moan as I feel the release. My body tensed, my toes somehow curling even more. I shuddered through my orgasm just as James came.

He stayed on top of me, his lips against my forehead. "Now that's not what I thought was going to happen tonight."

I laugh, "Neither did I." I hold his face and bring his lips to mine.

He holds himself up, moving to the top of the bed. Holding out the sheets he gestures for me to get under, and I do. I snuggle into his side, my head fitting perfectly in the space between his shoulder and chest. His arms is draped over my waist, drawing shapes on my hip.

We fall asleep.

* * *

I may add more to the story, another chapter or two tops. Who knows.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
